Remake of the wizard of oz
by Demon Dean
Summary: starts out with dean drunk then he sam prance off to see the wizard of oz, what will happen?


SAME DREAM

(The remake of the wizard of oz!)

"Um...Dean you're kinda of spilling beer on my shoe!"

"So..." Dean said sitting back in the motel chair with beer in his left hand and a gun in the other, dean was seriously drunk slugged in that chair.

"Okay dean...I'll just take that from you now!" Sam inched closer to dean and reached his hand out to grab the gun and what was left of his beer. Dean pulled back slightly moving backwards in the chair.

"Don't come any closer... or I swear I'll...shoot you!" Dean said hesitating.

" Come on dean pass over the gun and beer!" Sam tried to grab the gun and beer again and dean pulled back the chair so hard that it tipped over frontwards. When dean got up from underneath the chair he lifted the gun up to sam as the gun wobbled back and forth.

"I said don't do it...hey wait did you say bubble gum!" Dean then put the beer underneath his armpit and put his hand out waiting for gum to drop on his hand, while dean waited, sam didn't hesitated for a second. He grabbed deans hand and tried pulling dean back but instead dean pushed him and fired the gun, luckily the bullet missed by an inch, instead it hit the lamp that was beside Sam. As Sam got up off his feet he looked at dean with a surprised face.

"HOW COULD YOU, I THOUGHT YOU... I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE MY BROTHER...at least you could of done was to shoot me in the foot...god dean I thought you we're pro!"Sam said sounding a little silly. Dean dropped the gun and pranced over to sam while singing; I'll be there for you! Then dean reached his hand out and Sam grabbed his hand. They both skipped out singing; follow the yellow brick road. 2 hours later...they reached to a stop and saw a scarecrow in a field of flowers, dean and sam skipped over to the scarecrow and shook the hell out of the scarecrow!

"Hey there fugly scarecrow do you know the way to the wizard of the oz." Then the scarecrow lifted his head as the sun shone in it's hay hair.

"Why of course I do, just follow the yellow brick road!"

Then Dean and Sam turned around and they we're just about to skip off again but the scarecrow tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around to face the scarecrow.

"Hey guys can I come with you...I so dearly want a brain and..." Dean stopped the scarecrow by shooting it everywhere numerously times until the gun was out of bullets.

Dean then bent over and gave the scarecrow a smirk.

"My brother and I stand alone..."

"That's right another job well done..." Sam said proudly. As dean and sam started skipping in the opposite direction.

"But...I...want...a...bbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaiin...dies" The scarecrow did say.

Dean and Sam ignored the scarecrow and began following the yellow brick road again.

"Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick roadkeeps singing on and on" They both sang at the same time! After 20 minutes passed sam came to a stop and turned slightly around and saw a small dog drowning in a puddle. Sam pulled on Dean's shirt and dean turn to look at sam.

"Screw that mutt!" Dean said sounding annoyed.

"But Dean it's gonna diepuppy dog eyes" Sam said sounding like a little kid.

"We're not little kids anymore and no we're not saving that dog!"

"But isn't that what we're supposed do is to save innocents and that dog is an innocent!"

Dean looked to the dog and then back to sam trying to decide what to do.

"Fine!"

Sam went over to the dog and bend over to pick the dog up out of the water when suddenly the wind picked up and sam fell over into the puddle with the dog on his stomach.

"Dean save the dog! Don't worry about me!"

Dean walked up to the two of them he bent over and picked up the dog and threw the him off of sam. The dog landed in a pile of grass and Dean pulled sam up off the ground.

"Yeah dean saved the day again!"

"Dude you're not a dog and no one can drowned in such a small puddle like that!"

Sam ignored dean and went over to the dog that was now sleeping in the pile of grass, sam picked up the dog and cradled him in his arm while singing; hush my little baby(and so on). Then Sam went over to Dean and the dog woke up to put on puppy eyes with sam.

"Dean can he pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssse come with us!"

"NOOOO! WE STAND ALONE!"

"I won't talk to you if he doesn't come, I'll just go back to the motel room with my baby and you can find the wizard of oz yourself!"

"Fine he'll come!dean is just letting the dog come because he wants to make sam happy but you don't even know his name..." Sam cut dean off.

"Yes I do, I know his name." sam replied sounding suspicious like.

"And how do you know this!"

"He spoke to me!"

"Sure..."

"He did, He did!" Sam said sounding annoyed.

"Then prove it to me!"

"Fine!" Sam whispered into the dog's ear then the dog spoke one word.

"Toto..."

"See!"

"Well look at that it speaks, what else can it say!" Dean sounding sarcastic like.

"Come on toto go ahead say it!"

"Rrrrrufff!" the dog barked!

"See!"

"That was a bark... every dog can do that!"

"No not every dog can say stuff like toto !"

"Yeah sound like toto!"

Sam paused for a sec and grabbed deans hand and sam held the dog in his other hand.

"Lets forget about that and lets find the wizard of oz!"

Dean and sam skipped off still singing.

1 hour later...

Dean and sam stopped to see a tin can up on a hill top with trees surrounding it. They skipped to the top of the hill and stopped in front of the tin can, Toto jumped out of Sam's arms and went up to the bottom of the tin can and lifted his hin legs up and started to mark his terroritory .

"Hey!"

Toto jumped up in the air and stepped back, he looked up and with one of his paws toto pointed at himself.

"Yes you, small dog, who else would be urinating on me!" The tin can sounded angry and happy at the same time.

"Hey just what I needed a garbage can!dean went over to the tin can and stuffed chocolate bar wrappers into the tin can's mouth!"

"I'm not a tin can...boy I'm happy to see you guys!"

"Whatever!...by the way do you know how to find the wizard of oz!"

"Just follow the yellow brick road! And also I want a heart, so can I come..."

"Nooooooooo!" they both said "us three stand alone."

As Dean and Sam skipped down the yellow brick road with toto following behind them.

"Guys but I want a heart can I please..." the tin can yelled out to them. But dean had shoot the dean tin can in the chest (before he can say anything else) and the tin can rolled off the opposite side of the hill into a river with dozens of starved alligators.

50 minutes later...

Dean and sam came to a halt as well as toto.

"Hey look over there, there's a tail coming out from that bush!" Sam said fascinated.

"You're right sam!"

Dean and sam went over to the bush and grabbed a hold of the tail and pulled out a lion!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The lion screamed upside down.

"Look at that, a scaredy cat! Get it!" Dean giggled.

"Do you know how to find the wizard of oz!" Sam asked.

"You...follow...the...yellow...brick...ro...ad!" The lion replied.

"Long enough!" Dean remarked.

"Well we best be on our way!" Sam said in a gentle voice.

"Wait...I want courage..."

"Well hell yes you need some!... don't even say what you're going to say next!" Dean replied.

"But..."

"BOO!!!!!!!" Dean screamed in the lion's face, the lion was so scared that it struggled out of dean and sam's grip. And when that lion finally got free it ran away in the opposite direction.

"Okay this gets weirder as we go along!" Dean toke another gun out of hsi pocket and shoot the lion dead.

"Okay lets go Sammy!"

Again they went off down the yellow brick road only this time the sang; we're off to see the wonderful wizard of oz.

1 hour and 5 minutes later...

They stopped to take a nap in a field full of grasshoppers and red ants.

After a day passed they woke up the next morning with grasshoppers down their shirts and pants and possibly could of swallowed a couple hundred. Dean and sam rubbed their eyes and itched each others backs because they had red ant bites all over and as well as mosquito bites. They looked like rotten apples.

"Oh god this is too much!" dean said while pulling out 3 cases of beer out of his pocket. "Hey sam do you want one and your dog toodean began to drink!"

"Sure!... toto do you want one?"

"Rrruffff!"Toto shook his head yes. Dean passed 2 cases of beer to Sam and Toto. Dean then pulled out a cell phone and called 100 friends to have a rave during the day!

Roughly 30 seconds later all off his friends came in a jiffy because they loved it when he threw any kind of parties at all. They all we're having a good time.

The next day everybody went home looking like rotten apples, dean, sam and toto got into Dean's car that magically appeared there just now. As they drove down the yellow brick road they all we're drinking again with hung overs that they still had. Five minutes later Dean needed gas for his car, so they all got out of the car.

"Muhahahahahahah!"

They heard a noise come from above them!

"Who's up there?" Sam cried.

"It is me the wicked witch of all supernatural things." The witch flew down on a broomstick. She walked up to Dean and sam.

"I will not let you get to the wizard of oz!" the witch said.

"Jessica?" Sam asked.

"No it is me the wicked witch of all supernatural things!"

"Yeah we already know that!Dean takes out beer out of his pocket and began to drink the beer."

"I'm talking to you, don't ignore me!" the witch said.

"Hey you listen here we've been on this same road for days. As Dean waved his beer around, accidently spilling some on the witch!"

"Oh no I'm melting...hey that's good beer!...I'm melting..." The witch is now dead.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Dean turns off the alarm clock.

"What a fucked up dream, what is up with the yellow brick road?"

"I especially loved that dog toto, that was the best part of the dream!" Sam said sounding a little drowsy.

"Wait a second you had the same dream as me?"

"I guess so!" Sam replied. " But I wish we could of finished it though!

"I'm glad it's over, that was one messed up, freak of a dream!"

THE END!


End file.
